Aura of the United: Adventures in Hokkaido
by Trainer Jayden
Summary: Ash just won the Unova League. He's famous, people love him, he's living his dream. But...why is he so sad? Then there's May, who just won a Grand Festival and wants to act on her feelings for our favorite trainer. Then, they meet Jayden. Now, Ash and co. will travel through a new region, face enemies, friends, and even romance! And along the way, Ash will find his destiny. AshxMay
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. Well since it sucked first time around, it should be better now.**

**Chapter 1: Beginnings Start Somewhere**

The small port town shone brightly in the night. The skyline of Viridian City was clearly visible on this cloudless night. But that was exactly where our hero was heading from. Coming over the high hills overlooking the harbor, stood a tall raven haired boy and his faithful Pikachu perched steadily on his shoulder. The boy, now a young man, grinned at the familiar sights of the Oak Corral, the fields he and Gary played in when they were children and, of course, his home. The two story building was placed near a foothill and featured a glistening paint job, a large, colorful garden and of course, the ever sought after promise of food. Oh, and let's not forget our hero's mother. Ash suddenly took off running towards his home, he and his best friend laughing all the way.

"We're home Pikachu!"

Saying that, Ash ripped open the door and ran towards the kitchen. But he was met with an unpleasant surprise.

"GET THE *$ & OUT OF MY HOUSE ASSHOLE!" screamed a middle-aged woman wearing a blue shirt, a small pink vest, and a mid-length navy skirt. Ash would normally be happy to see her, but right now he had to dodge an assault by an iron pan.

"MOM! IT'S ME! YOUR SON! IT'S ASH!" the poor auburn eyed boy cried.

"Oh, sorry sweetie, I thought you were a robber or something. You should really be more calm when you come in." Delia Ketchum said with smile while her son sweat dropped.

Soon, though, Ash was having the life squeezed out of him by his own mom. While Pikachu snickered, Ash was turning blue. But then, a mischievous smile overcame Ash's face and he muttered to his mom. Pikachu shrieked as the living daylights were hugged out of him.

The sea glistened with the lights of the ferry. On the sky deck, a certain female coordinator sat on one of the chairs surrounding the pool. She and her ice fox gazed at the setting sun, the orb of fire gently sinking into the horizon, bringing a purplish hue to the sky. Finally, the lean, curvy, and developed teenager tore her eyes away from the starry sky. May picked up her Pokémon and carried to the edge of the boat, the coastline of Hoenn crossing her view.

"Well Glaceon, won't it be fun to see Ash again?" May asked with a smile.

"Glac Glaceon…" she replied sleepily.

"Yeah," the brunette said dreamily.

The ice Pokémon silently snickered. She knew when her trainer (_omit_) what her owner was thinking and it was all about Ash. May's crush was obvious, but she was afraid to express it

To Ash, at least.

"To think Glaceon (_omit)_, that just this morning we were battling in Johto!" the coordinator said while looking down upon her Pokémon.

"Ceon-gla glaceon!"

"Attention all passengers, we will be approaching Cosmo Town in about 15 minutes. Please prepare to leave the ship." A deep and loud voice boomed across the ship.

"OK Glaceon, let's go. We've got a long day tomorrow (_spelling)_."

"Glac, glaceon!"

The brunette ran down the stairwell, trailed closely by her loyal Glaceon.

Cosmo Town is a large city in Macrocosm Island. It's inhabited by has about 20,000 people, home to five malls and, of course, tons of Pokémon! The skyline stood at over 15 stories at the lowest while the center of the area and the whole of the entire 14000 square mile island stood the 200 story Battle Skyscraper, the tallest and most extravagant battle facility in the entire central world.

In the center of the town square, outside the Battle Skyscraper, a battle was about to begin. A tall, fat armed wrestler-looking guy with a huge Machoke stood cracking his knuckles. On the other side of the field, a tall teen stood confidently.

He wore dark blue jeans, red fingerless gloves, a green semi-sleeve hoodie, and a yellow baseball hat put on backwards. He was strong armed, quite handsome, with spiky, long, jet-black hair.

"Well, are you gonna stand there and smirk or are you going to battle "the big guy yelled with a smile.

"I'm not sure why I'm doing this. I spilled your beer. I did you a favor." the boy replied, smirking.

"Shut up and pick your Pokémon." the wrestler roared, his veins pounding.

"Fine, I guess. Pikachu, go get 'em." the boy muttered.

A yellow mouse slipped from under the boy's hat and ran on to the square.

"Ha! A Pikachu? They have the attack power of a Magikarp! Pathetic." laughed the wrestler.

"Pikachu, you know what to do." the boy said smiling.

The electric type let loose an electric attack. The bolt was amazing in size and struck Machoke before the fighting type could dodge it. The Machoke cried in pain as many volts of electricity coursed through the muscled creature. It immediately fell back with swirls in its eyes.

"Let's go Pikachu." the boy walked away slowly and dramatically.

"Who are you!" the wrestler cried.

"Jayden."

"How the hell did you beat my Machoke?! I just caught him the forest!"

"Isn't it obvious? You really suck." Jayden replied with a smirk. He then turned to the crowd that had gathered, "Oh, yeah, anybody know what time it is?"

"Uh, yeah it's uhh, 7:36. Why?" a stranger asked. But no answer came; Jayden took off running.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it! Why the hell am I so late? What's it with me and battling idiots?" Jayden yelled running towards the south port, "I always forget when the actual damn ship comes and I've gotta help unload."

Soon, Jayden reached the port and worked on his part of unloading the luggage and gear. It was hard, but quick work and he was done within 30 minutes. He and some of the other teens working sat down to relax for a bit until their boss started yelling at them to start cleaning up the offices while he and some other crew members go over to the bar.

The boys enjoyed these late night breaks. They talked about everything a 14 year old could talk about. Jayden especially loved hanging out with his friend Shoji. They used to raid the boss's house with sodas and Mentos's. Those were the days, the days before guilt was an emotion. Right now, the talk was on pseudo-legendary Pokémon.

But their heated conversation on Beldums versus Gibles was disrupted when the sound of yelling was heard. Jayden and his friends ran out to see what was going on. A large, burly man seemed to be yelling at one of the younger kids in charge of giving back luggage.

"Give me my *% $ing luggage! I had my money in there!" the burly man screamed at the worker. The poor guy seemed on the verge of tears until Jayden walked forward.

"P-please sir. I-I can f-find your luggage if you wait f-for five minutes, p-please." The boy stuttered.

"How about I rip you apart in the meanwhile!" He raised a fist, only for it to be blocked by another hand.

"Come on dude. I think that's enough my friend." Jayden intervened.

"Shut up!" the man swung his arm. Jayden ducked once, then twice, before the fist finally smacked into his face. He fell down, blood streaming down his face. The crowd and a special brown haired girl gasped. Shoji immediately made his way until Jayden held up a hand.

"I got this Shoji." Jayden said turning towards the man, "You really shouldn't have done that."

And with that, Jayden spun on his left foot, sliding his right under the man's feet. Then Jayden pushed his foot into the man's stomach before kicking him in the head and punching his chest before finally side-kicking his stomach.

The large male collapsed leaving Jayden smirking as he walked away, high-fiving Shoji in the process.

He felt a tap on his shoulder to see a young brunette with a handkerchief.

"Here." she said handing it to him, "That was really brave of you."

"Thanks." Jayden said accepting the towel, "Umm... I'm Jayden."

"I'm May. And this is Glaceon." she said lifting up her ice fox who looked half asleep.

"Hi Glaceon." he said tickling Glaceon under the chin, making the fox purr.

"Wow. She likes you." May replied with a happy look. Jayden's hat stirred as Pikachu stepped out. Pikachu and Glaceon hopped on the ground and began to chase each other around.

The two giggled and sat down to talk.

Ash got onto his bed as Pikachu curled up on the dresser.

"Feels good to be back, doesn't it Pikachu?" the raven haired trainer asked his yellow friend.

"Pika pika Pikapi! (I like having the bed Ash.)"

"Of course you do buddy." He eyed the trophy shelf. There lay the Kanto Top 16 Certificate of Honors, the Orange Island Cup, the Johto Top 8 Plaque, the Hoenn Top 8 Trophy and the Sinnoh Top 4 Honors Cup. And the newest edition, the Unova Championship Trophy with the Certificate for a battle of his choice with any Gym Leader, Frontier Brain or an Elite Four. The certificate was proof of the battle between Ash and Cynthia, Alder and Wallace.

"That was our most intense battle ever Pikachu. We at least got the battle of our dreams." he thought, remembering the intense 3 on 1 six Pokémon battle.

_(Enter Flashback)_

_Ash Ketchum seized his pokéballs while Cynthia, Alder and Wallace grabbed theirs._

_"Go Torterra, __Swellow and Charizard!" Ash cried, his grass turtle, swallow-like __Pokémon__ and fire dragon ripped out their pokéballs._

_"Spiritomb." Cynthia decreed as her ghost flew alongside Wallace's Lumineon and Alder's Bisharp._

_"Alright! Torterra Leaf Storm on Lumineon__, Swellow use Air Slash on Spiritomb and Charizard use Fire Blast on Bisharp!"_

_"Bisharp, use Agility and dodge."_

_"Spiritomb counter with Dark Pulse."_

_"Lumineon, Ice Beam!"_

_A massive cylinder of leaves flew out of Torterra's tree at Lumineon, only to be blo__cked by a beam of frigid energy. Charizard's star shaped fire blast missed Bisharp as he flew out of range while Spiritomb used a wave of black power to knock out Swellow's attack._

_"Swellow, you use Quick Attack on Lumineon. Charizard, Flamethrower around __Lumineon and trap her movement. Meanwhile Torterra, use Earthquake!"_

_Charizard's stream of fire encircled Lumineon, weakening her while Swellow rammed into her. Meanwhile Torterra struck the ground three times, causing a shockwave to erupt from the ground,__ knocking back Bisharp while Spiritomb floated up._

_"That was good thinking on Ash's part." a tan girl with large purplish black curls stated in the audience._

"_It sure was. A perfect symphony of attacks and type advantages. By using Earthquake, Charizard an__d Swellow would be unaffected by being flying types while Lumineon will be weakened by the Flamethrower making Swellow's attack stronger." A green haired young man in a tuxedo remarked._

_"__N__ice combo, Ash__!__ But it'll take a lot more than that to finish us. Bi__sharp, Hyper Beam__!__" roared Alder._

_"Spiritomb, you use Hyper Beam too__!__"_

_"Lumineon, make it a __finisher,__** Triple**__** Hyper Beam**__!" Wallace cried, uttering the name of the famous triple battle ending move._

_"Uh oh! Charizard, let's try that move we've been working on!__ Blast Burn attack! Swellow, use your Hyper Beam and Torterra, Frenzy Plant attack!"_

_Giant spiky roots blazed with intense white and yellow fire and then surrounded Swellow's Hyper Beam, crashing into the Triple Hyper Beam._

_An explosion sipped through the __field, shattering the very soil._

_"Charizard! Swellow! Torterra, are you okay?!" Ash cried out._

_"Bisharp?"_

_"Lumineon?"_

_"Spiritomb?"_

_The dust cleared, revealing a knocked out turtle and swallow. __On__ the other end, Spiritomb and Lumineon were in a similar circ__umstance. Only Bisharp and Charizard remained._

_"What a battle! Blades versus wings!" Iris remarked._

_"Yes indeed. It's a pleasure to see such a fiery match-up." Cilan stated, his signature star studded background around him, earning Iris's sweat drop._

_"Char__izard, fly up and use Wing Attack!" Charizard's wing glowed white __as__ he raced towards the earth._

_"Bisharp, Slash!" Bisharp's arm-blades shined with a white light and collided with Charizard's wings._

_"Charizard, fly back up and use Flamethrower!" The orange__ dragon raced away and let out a stream of flames that scorched Bisharp, knocking him out. A second later, Charizard fell._

_"Both __Pokémon__ are unable to battle!" the referee cried._

_"Go Dewott, Emboar and Pikachu!" Ash cried out while a large blue otter, a hu__ge boar-like __Pokémon__ with a flaming mouth and, of course, the ever-faithful yellow mouse._

_"Garchomp." Cynthia yelled as her navy dragon materialized._

_"Milotic, my dear." Wallace sighed as his beautiful serpent appeared._

_"Bouffalant, let's go!" Alder cried __out, releasing his ace._

_"Ash, you're indeed an excellent trainer." Wallace said._

_"Just that you've defeated our __Pokémon__ and got this far already gives you eligibility to challenge the Elite Four." Cynthia nodded and added._

_"Thanks, but I intend to win this__ way! Dewott, use Razor Shell. Emboar, Flame Charge and Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"_

_"Garchomp, take the Thunderbolt head on."_

_"Bouffalant, Head Charge on Emboar!"_

_"Milotic, Aqua Tail to counter."_

_The great sea serpent and the otter collided with their tail and __shell respectively. In the end, Dewott was thrown __back. Garchomp__ took the Thunderbolt attack, using the Ground Type to render it ineffective .Bouffalant charged into the flaming mass of Emboar, but tripped over a loose rock and fell straight into the flamin__g pig's attack._

_"Oh no Bouffalant!" Alder cried._

_"Emboar, while he's down, Hammer Arm on __Bouffalant! "Emboar's__ arm glowed white and he raced towards Bouffalant with surprising speed before bringing his arm down._

_"Hurry Bouffalant, catch it in your __horns! "Bouffalant__ turned his head swiftly and managed to lock the outstretched arm of said fire boar in his horns._

_"Toss him up Bouffalant, then use Head __Smash. "Bouffalant__ obeyed and used incredible strength to toss up Emboar, while immediately jumping to smash int__o him while __he acquired a__ red glow._

_"Emboar dodge. Pikachu, use Thunder on Bouffalant and Dewott, Aqua Jet on __Garchomp! "Emboar__ used his every bit of energy to turn and dodge the onslaught while Bouffalant lost the aura and lost health with the recoil fee._

_Pikachu leaped and surrounded his body with electricity which crackled towards Bouffalant, shocking him and damaging the buffalo __Pokémon__heavily. Dewott__ jumped as water poured out of his body, leaving a mound behind as he sped off towards Garchomp, collidin__g with her. However, the dragon type's incredibly strong skin caused Dewott to bounce off and crash into Milotic, who grew angry._

_"Wait Milotic no!" Wallace cried. A __Pokémon__ raised so regal was struck down by a less beautiful one. And that enraged the sea __serpent. She blew an icy wind of Blizzard at the whole field, freezing Bouffalant, severely damaging Garchomp and sending the others flying._

_"Pikachu, Volt Tackle on Milotic. Dewott, Ice Fang on Garchomp. Emboar, Focus Punch on Bouffalant."_

_Pikachu raced o__ff towards Milotic, electricity surrounding him, making him outlined in black. The incredibly powerful attack shattered the earth as he ran and when he collided, the stage lights burst, __and people__ smelled ozone and the sky lost all clouds._

_Emboar's fist collided __with Bouffalant's outstretched horns and lost the momentum. However, the flaming boar proved stronger and pushed back, knocking Bouffalant unconscious. Emboar looked happy for a moment, but then passed out, exhausted._

_Dewott's mouth attained an icy bl__ue glow as he charged the large dragon and clamped onto her tail._

_"Garchomp, Hyper Beam now!"_

_Dewott glazed his eyes as he was slammed into the ground._

_"Dewott!"_

_Dewott crawled out of the ground, the large dragon glaring at him, eyes smug. Dewott stood u__p and roared as his eyes turned red and blue-white __energy surrounded him__._

_"It can't be..." Cynthia muttered._

_"Perfect timing." Iris said in shock._

_"Dewott, you're doing it!" Ash cried as the majestic Samurott roared, startling Garchomp and frightening the ot__her __Pokémon__._

_"Dew... Samurott, __go for __it__! "Samurott__ opened his mouth, a small ball of water forming and slowly getting bigger. But instead of releasing it as a stream, the ball grew in size until it rivaled the mass of a __Gyarados__. Then Samurott released it, __sending Garchomp back into the wall and out of the contest._

_"Samurott! You learned Hydro Pump!" Ash cried with joy._

_"Milotic, Surf!" Wallace cried as the last of the Elite Four __remaining. Milotic__ appeared out of the dust cloud and rose upon a tidal wave._

_"S__amurott, counter with Razor Shell."_

_Samurott reached in his leg-greaves and pulled out a long sliver-blue blade. He rushed at the Surf, water spiraling around his __legs. The__ Razor Shell cut through the water with ease, but the force pushed more down, crushin__g Samurott, defeating the already exhausted water type._

_"Thanks Samurott, you deserve a good rest." Ash declared proudly, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"_

_Pikachu released a lightning bolt of large proportions, severely reducing Milotic's stamina._

_"Ash, I'll be hon__est. Our __Pokémon__ are tired. You are the only opponent to have ever gotten this far in the triple Champion's battle. That is a huge accomplishment already. Let's see if you can win it. One move will decide it all."_

_"I agree." Ash pumped his fist proudly, "P__ikachu, Thunder!"_

_"Milotic, Hydro Pump!"_

_Lightning met water. The elements collided in the most deadly force in many years. Neither __Pokémon__ seemed willing to give up. Finally though, the mouse's footing gave way and the power was lost, causing Pikachu to f__all. He __was unconscious__. Not too long after, Milotic collapsed, too exhausted to move._

_The referee got onto the stand and announced the verdict, "Pikachu is unable to battle, Milotic wins. Which means that match goes to Wallace, Cynthia and Alder!"_

_The crowd cheered__, but all Ash heard was the sound of his own heartbeat. He knelt at Pikachu's feet and grinned. Pikachu returned it and they stood like that for a long time, just smiling._

_(End Flashback)_

"That was the best battle ever Pikachu." and with that, Ash Ketchum fell asleep.

May's POV:

I laid down on the grass with Jayden. He passed the pizza box to me, which I devoured in a matter of seconds.

"Damn May. You eat that pizza faster than my dad's Snorlax eats the school's cafeteria food. Mind you, I couldn't bring him to school after he tried to eat our guest speaker. And of course, it had to be Alder." he said grinning.

"Nice," I snickered.

"And thank you." I replied grinning, "Though my friend Ash can eat more than me. I hate to admit it, but he whooped me in the last contest we had."

"Ash? Ketchum? Hmm... I saw his battle with Alder, Cynthia and Wallace. He's got the stuff."

I looked over, surprised, "You know Ash?"

"Indirectly. My older brother actually battled him in the Unova League. Ash won of course, but it was still a good battle."

"Your brother, he wouldn't be Yamaki Yagami would he?"

Jayden looked over and Pikachu popped onto his head grinned and they both nodded, their eyes twinkling.

"Wow. I heard he was the winner of the Sinnoh and Johto Leagues before Unova."

"That he was. Though he wasn't as good as Ash in the end. I want to battle him now that I think about it." Jayden muttered, lost in his own world.

"Then, do you want to meet him?" I asked, without really thinking.

"Why? Are you going to him?" Jayden interrogated, wild-eyed and twinkling. It was a maniacal look, both brilliant and attractive yet frighteningly crazy.

I tried not to blush, but nodded. He leaped up and raised his hand in a salute of joy.

"Alright!" he cried. I grinned while Pikachu was thrown to the group only to retaliate with a Thunder.

_**(2 hours later)**_

Jayden walked me to the path of his house. In our conversation, I forgot to check in to a hotel.

"Here we go. There is my humble abode." Jayden gestured to a large house that seemed to stretch in a circle around a lake.

"Whoa. Nice place." I responded. Glaceon nodded half-halfheartedly as she resumed sleeping in my arms.

"Thanks. Most of it is where I keep my Pokémon and my dad's. Especially Rayquaza. He's a monster to clean after."

"You have a _Rayquaza_!" I convulsed.

Jayden nodded with a proud expression, "My best and most powerful Pokémon. I caught him with my dad's special Spirit Ball. It literally captures a Pokémon and alters the balls appearance to match the design of the Pokémon. It also makes for an adjustable catching system."

To prove it, he pulled out a clear pokéball and a pokéball that was half white on the bottom and green on top with a large yellow circle on the top.

We walked in and entered an atrium with a large roof. At the top, there was a loft with a large green tail hanging off.

"Humph. He's asleep. Ah well. Come on, your room's through here." Jayden gestured me to follow him. When I finally got there, I collapsed, exhausted. I looked through a peephole to see Jayden lying on the opposite door to his room. He removed his jacket and his shirt. I looked away, only to turn back to see a necklace being held. It was beautiful, a dark long brown thread with a green gem hung. I went back to bed and fell asleep, wondering what that was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Really sorry for late update. I'll do next one faster. Thanks to KrystalClear101, who keeps my head straight on with comments so I don't rush this story. I plan on making this story into 3 parts on different stories. Anyway, I know some people asked about Rayquaza and I'll comment... It's gonna be revealed. Trust me, Ash is gonna kick ass later on.**

_Chapter 2: May and Jayden versus Drew and Harley!_

**Ash's POV:**

The sunlight slowly filtered in through my curtains, showering my many possessions in a bath of golden light. I slowly rose and stretched my arms, yawning, as I gazed upon the many mementos of my life.

My trophies, bright and shiny.

'Looks like mom kept them clean.' I thought.

The split Pokéball Gary and I shared rested on my dresser. Next to it was a screw. I looked onto the floor to see a spectacle, amid the dirty clothes, I tossed lazily last night. It rested a single clock, shaped like a pokéball. It was ruined beyond repair, the glass broken, the wires and tidbits scattered about the room.

I lay on the bed again and thought back to the dream I had the five years ago when I left Pallet Town. I remembered my dream of tossing Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Charmander out onto the field, winning the championship and becoming victorious.

'Hmm. I guess that dream's gone. I've beaten the last league and the others would be no fun. But I promised them a battle...' I argued in my head back and forth, deciding. Eventually, my Pokédex rang at eight o'clock so I got up. I rubbed Pikachu's back on his special smaller bed on the dresser.

'I gotta thank Mom for that. No more late night shocks from his nightmares.' I smiled and walked downstairs.

The smell of greasy bacon wafted into my nostrils. I sped off the rest of the way, Pikachu following, for the promise of bacon was a promise for ketchup in his book. About halfway down the stairs, I begun to hear the sound of chatter. I skidded to a stop and looked over the edge. My eyes widened.

In the seats of the dining table were Gary and Professor Oak himself. I leaped the last few steps.

"Hi Professor Oak! Hi Gary! How's it going?" I asked cheerfully.

"Great, how about you my boy?" Prof. Oak asked shaking my hand.

"Nothing much. Just waiting for a new region to come up." responded. Pikachu thumbs up'ed.

"Err... Ash, not to interrupt anything, but we don't know of any other regions at the moment. Neither of us have any communications with any other regions besides the ones you've been to yet." Gary said sheepishly.

Pikachu and I paled, "You mean... I'm stuck... here?

Gary flipped his head back with laughter, "Yep Ash. Welcome to the real world." The sound of a body and an electric mouse fainting was muffled by the pillow conveniently set up by the author.

* * *

**Narrator's POV:**

May woke up with a groan escaping her lips. She rubbed her back and examined the room she was in. Bluewallpaper with dozens of posters of famous battlers. May noted the many posters of Volkner.

"Where's Jayden?" she muttered.'And what was that gem he had?'

A knock sounded at the door. May yawned a 'come in' and the ever present trainer walked in, his Pikachu lazily rubbing the back of his head.

"Good morning." Jayden yawned. May smiled back and rubbed Pikachu, who cooed with pleasure.

"Hiya." May replied climbing out of the bed, "Your house is great. That bed is soft."

Jayden looked at it longingly, "I wouldn't know. I haven't slept in a bed in a long time. I usually camp in the trees in Rayquaza's Den."

I raised my eyebrows, "Why?" He shrugged.

"Maybe because I just like being close to my pokémon. Either way, I just use this room for guests and Pikachu when he gets cold."

May smiled in understanding. 'Still, why do I feel like Jayden's got something in him? Something... really old and powerful. Maybe I'm just nuts.'

Jayden waved his hand in front of May's eyes. "May, I was saying my mom made us breakfast if you want it. It's still hot. But it's probably-" May raced out before he could finish. Jayden sweatdropped. "Really spicy" he finished.

May was pigging out by the time the teen walked in. She was swallowing glass after glass of orange juice. "It's like a furnace in my mouth. WHY?"

Jayden laughed before struggling to reply, "The toast is smeared with tamato berry Jam, the bacon was cooked in tamato Juice and the orange juice has tamato extract."

May cried while Jayden giggled, "I'm kidding. But seriously, watch the bacon." May punched Jayden in the arm. "Anyway. Your boat leaves at three today. We've already sent your bags to the port so you're good. Is there anything you want to do?" Jayden asked while he helped himself to a piece of toast.

May thought for a second before replying, "I want to challenge the Battle SkyScraper. I heard that the current champion is super young. And according to my friend Dawn's friend Marilyn" May stopped to breathe, "He's cute." May winked.

Jayden stood up and stated boldly, "Marilyn? Pain in the ass. Kept trying to throw me off balance by flirting. Thought she was a lesbian. Ranted about cuteness."

May's eyes widened, "Don't tell me, you're the champion." Jayden poked her forehead and nodded. "Damn." May swore while she contemplated. 'Was this that strong feeling? Is he stronger than Ash? Or is he lucky? What is he? It's like he's a perfect guy. He's smart, really good looking, funny, strong and a good battler. How can anybody like that be one person?'

"May, if you keep daydreaming, I'm gonna have to ask my dad to help and he's a brain surgeon." Jayden snickered while May clutched her brain.

* * *

**Ash's POV:**

I groaned as my head lay on the table. My mom and the Oaks had left, leaving me to mope in my sadness.

"Pikachu, what are we going to do? I don't know any other regions and I'm not keen to go back to the Indigo League." he muttered.

"Pika chu. Just Google it." the ever faithful ketchup eating electric mouse spoke.

"Ugh. But then I'd have to walk up the stairs and boot up and all that crap. Maybe I should call one of my friends. How about May?" he asked Pikachu, who nodded.

Ash walked over to the vid-phone and dialed May's Poke-Phone number. The image of a brunette laughing with another black haired guy appeared.

"May?" Ash asked.

May's eyes widened and her breathing noticeably increased, "Hi Ash."

"Um... who's your friend?"

"Oh, I'm Jayden. Nice to meet the every so famous Ash Ketchum." he replied.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked, slightly freaked out.

"Well for one, you beat my older brother, Yamaki, in your battle at the Unova League. Not to mention you're the winner of said league." Jayden answered.

"Am I that famous?" I asked with my head suddenly sparlking.

This time May answered, "Well, Jayden here is the leader of the Battle SkyScraper here in the Hokkaido region."

"Ho...kkaido?" I asked again bewildered.

"Does he ever not reply in questions?" Jayden asked May, earning a nod, "Hokkaido is the only region formed specifically as for the center of the region to be where the Equator and the Prime Meridian meet. It doesn't have any region specific pokémon, but it has most every pokémon in the world. It does though, have a special legend of the Gods."

"Really? I wish I could go there. Hey! Why don't I meet you guys there? I got no other place to go anyway." I cheered inside.

"I don't see why not. Jayden, is that good with you?" May smiled while Jayden thumbs upped, "Alright Ash, you should meet us in Hoenn though."

I raised my eyebrows quizzically.

Jayden smirked before answering my unspoken question, "We're on Macrocosm Island and the port to the first Gym only goes from Pallet Town, Ever Grande City, Blackthorn City, Canalave City, and Castelia City."

I sighed, "Fine. Let's meet up at Ever Grande City then."

May smiled and my heart raced, "Bye Ash." and the screen went black.

Narrator is Focused on Jayden:

Jayden smiled as the girl twirled before coming back into his arms where they swayed in silence. Blissful smiles etched on their faces, they slowly moved closer together, the inevitable about to occur. Just as their lips met...

"Jayden!" May shrieked, alerting Jayden to her presence. They were in the middle of the plaza. The massive tower behind them, the mall in the front.

"Since, I ain't battling, care for a visit to the mall?" he asked the brunette ever so elegantly, bowing and offering his hand.

May contemplated before grasping his hand, "I would enjoy such a visit." The two walked in and May instantly cried with joy.

For the next three hours, Jayden was thrown from shop to shop, buying crazy items that May liked that he would slip into her pocket later or his own ideas. In the end, Jayden had a bunch of weird perfumes for May and a new laptop he was tinkering with.

"You know you probably shouldn't do that." May told while sipping her soda.

Jayden waved his hand before shutting the lid of the computer and revealing the new opening sequence with fancy music and a new operating system, "Never doubt my technology skills deary."

May slapped his arm, "Don't call me deary."

Jayden lowered his mouth in mock astonishment and smirked before turning back to his laptop, "...hmmm... wow... Alder gone missing... cookie kills people... wait! Alder's gone missing?"

May stood up incredulously and gazed at the screen which clearly stated that the large flame-haired man was missing, "I'd hate to see what took Alder. He's freaking giant!"

Jayden nodded before lifting up his hat, to reveal a hidden pair of glasses. He put them on and read the text thoughtfully. Pikachu even bounded up to see it.

Pikachu chu! Pika pika chu!

Jayden nodded and took out his phone and typed a few numbers in before lifting the receiver up and talking. He ended the call and the two exited the Food Court and entered the pokémon store.

"This is the famous Pokémon store. It's supposed to have over 300 varieties in this location alone." Jayden remarked.

May walked down the long aisles and gazed at a small white and fluffy lamb like pokémon. Occasional sparks drifted through her long wool, "What a cool Mareep."

Jayden stroked the underside of her chin, "She's a strong one. Really sweet and loves pokéblocks."

"Are you psychic or something?" May asked, slightly annoyed.

Jayden rubbed the back of his head and pointed to the label which stated the exact same thing he had said.

"This Mareep is only 400 Poke-dollars. She's at least worth a thousand." a passing worker remarked.

Jayden grabbed the man's shoulder and pointed to another cage where a small ball of orange fur moved slightly with each breath. May heard words such as, yes, oh no, over 9000.

Jayden returned grinning and holding the cage. He opened the door and a small chimp like face popped out. The face was yellow while the rest of his head was orange, with a flame-shaped tuft of fur rising at the forehead.

"Say hi to Chimchar!" he triumphantly announced, "I thought he'd be great for training with my Eevee and Cyndaquil."

"He's so cute" May remarked, before his tail burned her, "And he's a feisty one."

Jayden smirked before reaching and grabbing Mareep's cage. The sheep walked out slowly before bouncing into my lap, "That's your birthday present. For the next ten years."

May grinned, "Fair enough. So when does our boat leave?"

Jayden looked at his watch, "Umm... it's like 12. We have around two hours. Then we go onto the BattleShip."

May glanced and widened my eyes, "Jayden that says one-forty! We have twenty minutes!"

Jayden and May glanced at each other before bolting off into the afternoon sun, stopping only to grab their bags and to breathe. They finally reached the docks and sent their tickets to the guard before they walked onto the ship.

The BattleShip was a one hundred foot tall mammoth of a ship. It contained eleven floors, with three floors for battling and the upper deck.

May whistled, "Cool ship."

"Indeed. I heard there was a battle going on. Care to check it out?"

"After we put out bags away."

The twosome walked to their rooms right as the boat left the docks. Jayden exchanged his clothes for brown cargo shorts, a white t-shirt, sunglasses and his signature hat. May wore short white shorts and a green tank top.

Jayden bowed formally saying, "Shall we milady?" he asked extending his hand.

May seemed to contemplate before replying, "We shall." and she seized his hand and the two skipped up the stairs... after they fell... twice.

When they finally reached the top, May caught sight of two of the battlers and muttered, "Of course..."

"And Harley and Drew win again!" the referee cried.

All Jayden could do was point to Harley and ask, "Is he straight?"

* * *

**In Pallet Town:**

The excited trainer almost forgot to see his pokémon. After contacting most of his friends about the trip, he purchased a ticket and fled to the docks, only to remember that he had no bruising, which meant he hadn't seen his many Tauros.

"Guys! I'm back!" he cried as Bayleef leapt and body slammed the poor trainer. Just when he thought he was free, the stampede of bulls left him trampled. Only the vines of Bulbasaur and Infernape's threatening fists kept the others at bay.

"Thanks guys." Ash said as he rubbed off the dirt on his jacket, "So let's see. I'm going on another adventure. Who wants to come with me?" Ash received an enthusiastic reply so he did random picks and ended up with: Infernape, Squirtle(squirtle squad leader. He normally wouldn't be there), Staraptor, Bayleef and Gible. Pikachu was a must-have.

Ash waved bye before the left behind could murder him. Now he lay at the docks of Pallet Town while he waited for the ferry. When it arrived, Ash could see it had a battle field on the top deck. So of course, the young trainer bolted up and challenged the first person he saw. And that was a male in his mid-teens. He wore a black beanie like a certain bluenette's, only it was black and orange, not white and pink. His shirt was black with an orange stripe and he had jeans (black, duh) and orange and black trainers. Next to him was a Gengar with deeper black fur and blue eyes.

"I'm Ash. I'm gonna do a one-on-one. That alright with you?" Ash asked.

The other nodded and replied, "Fine by me. I'm Orange by the way."

"Go Infernape!"

"Gengar, battle time!"

"Gengar, use Shadow Ball!"

"Infernape, dodge and use Flamethrower."

Gengar formed a black ball of energy and shot it at Infernape. The fire monkey dodged it and let out a stream of intense flame at Gengar, who also dodged.

"Gengar, Hypnosis!"

Gengar formed a ring of golden light that surrounded Infernape and collapsed inwards, making Infernape glow brightly for a moment before the former fell asleep.

"Now Dream Eater!"

Gengar closed his eyes and focused on Infernape. Slowly, streams of blue light appeared from Infernape's body and touched Gengar, reinvigorating him.

"Wake up Infernape!" Ash cried.

Infernape stirred slightly before his eyes jerked open and fire shot out of his mouth, burning Gengar.

"Gengar, use Ominous Wind!"

"Infernape, counter with Fire Blast!"

Gengar put his palms parallel to each other and streams of black and purple swirled around the center, creating a ball of evil energy. Infernape slammed his hands onto the floor and opened his mouth as orange fire spun itself into a ball.

The two allowed their attacks to charge longer than usual, making them very powerful. Then the two trainers yelled simultaneously, "FIRE!"

Infernape released Fire Blast, only he let it charge so much, it became a massive beam of fire with the main body surrounded by rings of gold fire. Gengar's Ominous Wind was a large blast of dark energy that clashed powerfully against the Fire Blast. The two attacks struggled for a moment before golden light enveloped the boat, hiding the two from view.

* * *

**May's POV:**

Great. So I was just there with the two worst people I knew. Drew, the flirt with mood swings and Harley, the man with questionable gender.

I sniggered at Jayden's comment, which of course, had to happen at that awkward silence moment so everybody heard me. And then, it began.

"May dear!" Harley cried in his gay-as-hell voice, "We missed you. How are you?" He grabbed my hands and then moved them up to my chest saying, "Ooh. What secrets?!" He almost would've mauled by a red-with-embarrassment me, but Jayden was quicker.

He seized Harley's hands and roundhouse kicked his stomach. Jayden bent and spun with his foot out, causing Harley to trip. Then he pushed Harley with his foot, causing him to slide across the waxed floor right at Drew's feet.

"May, call off your pet!" Drew ordered, slightly flustered at the ease of which Jayden took down Harley.

Jayden was already mad and being addressed as pet must have been too much, "You wanna go bro?! Huh! Come at me bro! Let's do this! I'll f& % you up bro!"

I placed my hand on his chest to calm him down before replying to Drew, "Well he was helping me while your pervert friend practically sexually assaulted me!"

"He's not a pervert. He's just... different. Now why doesn't your pet apologize?!"

Honestly, Drew was looking for death-by-Jayden. This time though Jayden thought before acting.

"I challenge the purple dude and the gay pervert!" he declared.

"I accept!" Harley squeaked, clutching his stomach.

Jayden and I soon enough had laced our pokemon for a double three on three.

"Mareep, time to shine!" I cried doing my coordinator spin.

"Chimchar, burn their asses!" Jayden roared.

"Cacnea, go for it!" Harley yelled in an indeed gay fashion.

"Absol!" Drew shouted.

"Chimchar, Ember on Cacnea!"

"Mareep, Thunderbolt on Absol!"

Chimchar opened his mouth and sprayed a collection of red sparks all over the body of Cacnea. Mareep's fur glazed over yellow before sparks erupted from it and headed towards Absol.

"Absol use Razor Wind!"

"Cacnea, Pin Missile!"

Absol's head blade glowed white and a large disc of white energy poured out of it, clashing with the Thunderbolt. Cacnea's needles glowed green as sharp beam sprayed out of them, countering the Ember.

"Chimchar, Flamethrower on Absol, but wait for the perfect time."

"Mareep, use Zap Cannon... but wait for the right time?"

Chimchar sat down and focused. Right when Absol landed on his feet from the Razor Wind, Chimchar burst out with fire that completely singed the unsuspecting trainer. Mareep did the same and managed to land a large green-blue-yellow ball of electricity on Absol, knocking him out.

"Absol is unable to battle!" the referee declared.

"Cacnea, use Needle Arm!"

"Chimchar, stop it with your Scratch and then use Flame Wheel!"

Chimchar's hands repeatedly scraped at Cacnea's arm and then his mouth sprayed a mass of red-hot fire that knocked out Cacnea.

"Cacnea is also unable to battle?" the referee asked quizzically.

How the heck did he do that? First he knows just when to get Absol and then he works seamlessly to take out Cacnea. He's like the opposite of Ash; he thinks in perfect harmony versus Ash going off on his instinct. I thought critically.

"Flygon, I need you!" Drew called.

"Dear Hoppip, stand by!" Harley cried.

A pink creature with a green star on its head bounded across the field. A large green dragon materialized for Drew.

"Go Sceptile!" Jayden cried.

"Glaceon!" I yelled.

My blue fox and Jayden's green lizard bowed menacingly to their opponents. The tension rippled through the air.

* * *

**Okay so that ending sucked. Again, I'm sorry about the late chapter. I'm really lazy so I suck. But I hope you still love me. Anyway, roll the trailer:**

_Ash and Orange battle it out in an all out match. Meanwhile May discovers Jayden's secret while the latter shows just why he's the SkyScraper King. What happens next? Find out next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my like two readers! I know I'm VERY late but that's 'cuz I'm a lazy d-bag. JK. But seriously I'm pretty effing lazy.**

**I don't own Pokemon and I have no prejudice against homosexuality.**

_Chapter 3: Aura Unleashed! Jayden Kicks Harley's Ass...Not Literally_

**May's POV:**

The more I saw Jayden battle, the more in awe I became; he was just so... in. He was in such perfect sync with his Pokemon, it was almost unreal how close they were. Of course, he wasn't perfect. He kept thinking too long at some points and then being rash at other times.

"Sceptile, use Hyper Beam!" he cried.

Sceptile opened his mouth wide and an orange ball of light formed. Then Sceptile released it and it formed a powerful beam.

"Flygon use Protect!" Drew desperately shrieked.

Flygon focused and a blue-green sphere encompassed him.

"Dammit!" Jayden swore, "Sceptile, Quick Blade!"

Sceptile used Quick Attack, a white trail following his path. Then he struck Flygon right as the dragon-type's Protect faded.

"Glaceon use Ice Beam now!" I cried out, taking advantage of the pause.

Glaceon formed a blue-white ball of ice and launched it at Flygon, a crooked beam striking the desert-Pokemon in the the chest. Flygon collapsed, weakly murmuring.

Harley shrieked, "Oh dear! Don't worry dear Drewey! I'll help you! Hoppip Giga Impact!"

Jayden looked over at me, "For such a delicate sentence, he sure knows how to scare you."

Hoppip slammed into Sceptile and sent the lizard into the rail, bending the metal. Sceptile groaned weakly.

Jayden shook, angrily, and he began to speak rapid and violent Japanese. I heard some words from my meager education in foreign language, but I caught, "Jackass", "douche bag" and " %& *&# in the %& *&# $*!"

Drew looked confused but Harley looked flabbergasted. "Aw hell no!" he cried.

I took the chance to have Glaceon use our special new move, "Glaceon, Hyper Beam!"

The orange beam fired, but unfortunately, Flygon used Protect again. The beam reflected and struck Sceptile who just walked back over. He was sent into the rails again and Jayden swore (in English) so loudly that mothers everywhere fainted and kids began repeating every word.

"Sceptile return!" he cried recalling his faithful partner. Then he lifted his cap and pulled out some sunglasses which he placed over his eyes immediately. "Pikachu, you're up."

Pikachu thumbs-upped and hopped over.

Drew smirked and replied, "I've been practicing for my battle with Ketchum, so this won't be a problem Harley."

"But Drew, this Pikachu is different. It feels, strong." the gay one stated.

Drew smacked Harley's head and told him to 'shut the $ #& up.

"Glaceon, use Ice Beam on Hoppip!" I cried.

"Flygon, Draco Meteor on Glaceon!" Drew exclaimed.

"Make Drew pay for that obscene word and hit Flygon with a Giga Impact!" Harley screamed.

Before Drew could reprimand his partner, the three-way battle shook the boat and revelealed to have knocked all three Pokemon out. We quickly replaced our Pokemon with Roserade for Drew, Cacturne for Harley and I with Munchlax.

"Okay let's go!" I said

Jayden looked over at me and I thought there was something different about him. His hair seemed longer, his skin tanner, his body leaner and more muscular and his posture straighter and his body taller. When he spoke, his voice seemed deeper, like the voice that could convince a mountain to move.

"Ready?"

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt on Roserade and then use Quick Attack on Cacturne!" Jayden called.

"Munchlax use Focus Punch on Cacturne and then Focus Blast!"

Pikachu's body bristled with power as the yellow bolt struck Roserade, knocking down the grass-type. Then he struck the cactus Pokemon full on.

Muchlax's hand glowed with a gold light before he shoved Cacturne back. Then he fired a blue-white sphere of energy at Roserade knocking the Pokemon down once more.

"Damn it!" Drew cried, "Roserade, Solar Beam!"

"Cacturne, Pin Missle!"

The two attacks struck the ground, missing the Pokemon, but creating a cloud of dust and a wave of wind that knocked me into the rail of the boat.

When the dust cleared I saw Jayden and his glasses were off. And where his previously auburn eyes were placed, were glowing red eyes.

* * *

**Ash's POV:**

Orange and I groaned as we got up, our Pokemon had sent up a massive cloud of dust and we were...well knocked over by angry tourists.

"Ugh...Ash? You okay?" he asked from across the field.

"Yeah! Any bruises on you?"

"Nope!"

The dust cleared after a while and we saw two surprising things: One, the Hot Dog Cart was unattended. Two, Gengar and Infernape were down.

"It's a tie, blah blah blah" the referee said as he tumbled down the stand, his face signed from the blast.

I high-fived Orange, "Nice battle dude!"

"Yeah! So about that Hot Dog Cart..."

_Two Hours Later..._

After a healthy hour of retching over the side of the boat from overeating, we retired to the lounge where we talked about our achievements.

"So you're a trainer too? Nice! You compete in any tournaments?" Orange asked.

"Yeah. I've done the Indigo League, the Orange League, which I won, the Silver Conference, the Ever-Grande Conference, the Lily-of-the-Valley Island Conference and I just won the Unova League!" I bragged.

"Nice!" Orange remarked as we bumped fists. He was really awesome. "I've done those leagues too, minus the Orange League, and I challenged the SkyScraper King once when I went to Hokkaido with my family."

"SkyScraper King?" I asked, curious.

"You don't know who the SkyScraper King is? Dude, he's like, one of the youngest official trainers out there! I've got the magazine from this week somewhere..."Orange muttered as he pulled out a magazine from his backpack. There I saw a familiar face on the cover.

"Hey, it's Jayden!"

"Yeah...Jayden Yagami. How'd you know that?" Orange asked suspiciously.

"I'm meeting him at Ever-Grande City." I replied.

After that, Orange shrieked like a little girl for ten minutes, "I'm gonna go with you! End of story! I haven't seen him since I went to battle with him when I went to Hokkaido with my family last year. He beat me, but it was so much fun!"

"Really? What's the article say?" I asked '_So May's with another trainer? The cheat! Wait...we're not even together. But why aren't we? Dammit Minato, stop with the romantic shit!_'

_STOP BREAKING THAT GOD DAMN WALL...that's what she said_

"Okay..." Orange said after waiting like ten minutes for me to come back to reality, "The article says:

_Out of all battlers, the SkyScraper King is perhaps one of the most memorable. Jayden Yagami, a seemingly normal almost 14, year old boy is really the world's youngest League Official! At the amazing age of 12, Jayden Yagami defeated his older brother, Yamaki for the title of SkyScraper King. Yamaki spent two weeks off the grid, before defeating reigning champion of Hokkaido, Marty Fitzgerald only a day after the Unova League. (Read page 52 for more on Yamaki). _

_Jayden has also won the Ever-Grande Conference when he just turned 13, almost a year ago. He tried hard, but his Riolu was defeated by Elite Four Member Phoebe. Jayden declined the title in the Elite Four in favor of his hometown job. As of today, Jayden has had an undefeated streak of 74, the fourth highest of the year! _

_Jayden also has an IQ of 314! In an exclusive interview, we asked the "Hero of Hokkaido" how he has such an amazing set of talents. He said, "Practice. I spent all the time I could practicing. I would spend two hours learning about Pokemon and seven hours studying. I started this when I was three and stopped when I went on my journey. But I still study and practice whenever I can."_

"Wow..." I muttered, "He's like a god!" I noticed Orange flinched at the last word.

"Umm...y-yeah! I guess you could say that." Orange stuttered.

'_Why does he look so nervous?_' I thought, "Oookay then. What now?" I asked.

Orange checked his watch, "I guess we should sleep; it's like eleven."

"Good idea. 'Night" I said and he replied in kind.

* * *

**Jayden's POV:**

My trouble began when May saw my eyes. Immediately, I did the thing that the author won't tell you about yet and then my eyes turned brown again.

"Y-your eyes were red! And now they're brown!" she stuttered.

I patted her shoulder, "Darling please; that's impossible. Now I vote we kick some ass! Pikachu, let's end this with our special-move; use Thunder!"

Pikachu's fur stood on end. Sparks flew across the yellow hairs. The air grew thicker and gained an ozone-smell. My hair stood on end. Then, Pikachu roared, "PIKA-CHU!" A white light filled the sky. And then, the enormous bolt of lightning slammed into the two Pokemon, who just stood too close to each other. I heard nothing. The earth seemed to be still. Luckily the boat was made for this kind of stuff or we'd be screwed.

The light faded and revealed two very tired, very badly injured Pokemon.

"Roserade and Cacturne are unable to battle, Pikachu and Munchlax win! That means victory goes to Jayden and May!"

"Hell yea!" May cried and tried to high-five me, only to realize I was running away, Pikachu trailing behind.

_Dammit! Why did I lose control like that? I knew that would happen, but I didn't do anything!_ I fingered my necklace, _Why didn't you help me? Zenox? Answer me!_ I suddenly was in a large white room. It was endless, spanning infinitely in all directions.

A voice rang, "Must I remind you that even I cannot stop your rages. Thankfully they weren't yellow. Last time that happened, you nearly destroyed Valhalla!"

"I know what happened! But when I last turned red, I hurt _her_. Remember? I can't risk it! What's the point of having a partner if you can't help me?!" I roared.

"...I see you are angry. You must calm down. And let your powers fade. Your eyes are currently glowing." Zenox replied. Then I woke up in my room again, Pikachu looking at me like _What'd he say?_

"It was nothing buddy." I said, rubbing his cheek. _Damn gods. Why couldn't somebody else get one? _"Hey buddy, you in for an ice-cream?" I laughed when he tackled me and my other Pokemon popped out, asking for the cold treat: Sceptile, Staraptor, Pikachu, Chimchar, Riolu and Eevee said their orders and I wrote down them down on my phone when it rang, "Uh huh. Mhm...wow...umm...sure, I guess..._14_?! Really dad? And all of the others?...Thanks!"

I ran to my laptop and began the transfer process while I got the ice cream. Balancing the seven cones on my arm, I almost collided into May.

"Where'd you run off to?" she asked, touching my arm concernedly.

_Dammit her eyes are pretty...okay, just lie! _"I had to pee" _Pee? Really? What the hell Jayden?!_ I mentally slapped myself and turned back to May who looked flabbergasted.

"Okaay then...so wanna grab dinner? It's five already and the restaurant closes at seven." she informed. I swore and tossed everyone's respective ice-cream while swallowing mine whole. The laptop was still rendering the data. _Just a little longer and they'll be here..._

_20 minutes later..._

May ate the chips and salsa like there was no tomorrow. She managed to eat the sharply-cornered tortilla snacks in one bite and gulp down the salsa right afterwards. I countered by doing them both at once. And thus, began the Food Wars.

"I'm gonna whoop your ass, Pretty Boy!" she roared as the fifth bowl was delivered to her.

"Try, Princess! See what happens!" I retorted as my soda flowed down my throat.

We eventually had to stop because the restaurant ran out of chips and dip. So we ate out entrees normally. I had the Super Chicken Pork Beef with Pretty Much Anything BadAss in it Ramen bowl while May had the "Suck It!," a massive bowl of noodles and stew that seemed to contain every kind of artery-clogging nonsense that my uncle died from. As our utensils clacked against our bowls, we chatted about what we've done with Pokemon.

"So I recently got 2nd in the Johto Grand Festival. I also did the Hoenn and Kanto Grand Festivals. What've you done?" May asked with her mouth full of buttery meat.

"Well, I did the Johto League when I was 10, then the Kanto League, then the Sinnoh League, then Unova and Hoenn. I came back for a break and to run the SkyScraper. I actually won the Hoenn League! But I lost to Phoebe." I replied in kind.

"No way! You won the Hoenn League? That's awesome! Ash just won the Unova League! You two could have some sort of epic Winner-Battle!" May exclaimed excitedly.

"I guess so but I'm more interested in..." I never finished my sentence because at that moment, a kid with brown hair popped in. He had a open navy-blue collared button down with a black t-shirt under. He had black jeans and red and black sneakers. He also had black sunglasses clipped to his shirt. A bit shorter than me, about 5'10" I'd say (Author's Note: Jayden is 6'), with a light tan and fairly muscled. A Pichu was attached to his shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Gavin. Sorry if I'm being a bit rude, but I wanted to say nice battle earlier. That Thunder was killer!" Gavin said. He seemed calm, cool and collected. A steady thinker, yet rock-hard. And I sensed _it_. He was one of us, I knew that. But did he?

"Thanks! That's pretty nice! Why don't you sit with us Gavin? I'm Jayden, by the way." I told, pulling over a chair. May smiled and offered her his hand, "I'm May. Nice to meet you!"

"The pleasure is all mine!" he replied kindly. "So are you guys planning to go anywhere when you get to Ever Grande?"

"Yeah, we're heading to Hokkaido again. The first gym...what city was that Jayden?" May asked me, quizzically.

"Mercury City. It's home to Martin, the Gym-leader." I responded in kind.

"What type does he specialize in?" Gavin asked, leaning forwards.

"Nothing. In Hokkaido, Gym Leaders use Pokemon that are based off the planet their city is named after. I battled Martin and he used a Magby and a Glalie. But now that he's a bit more experienced, he likely way better."

"That's interesting...no special type..." Gavin pondered momentarily.

"Yeah. It's there so that you have to think about more than type-advantage. It also makes the battles funner!" I grinned. _As if! I had to leave the region; it was that hard! No wonder Hokkaido's the Hardest of 'Em All! I still haven't won anything._

"So, you're the SkyScraper King?" Gavin inquired, while I fell anime-style.

"How'd you know that?" I demanded, slightly worried the press were back.

Gavin snickered mischievously and replied, "Wikipedia." The conversation went on until the Waiter kicked us out. We said our goodbyes to Gavin and May and I headed to my room to do something.

I looked on my bed and squealed to see the box. I opened it and there they were: PokeGauntlets! "What're those?" May asked.

"My dad's newest invention!" At her confused look I told her, "My dad works for Silph. Co. and Devon Corp. He developed the X-Transciever, the PokeNav, the PokeGear and the Poketch! And this is the PokeGauntlet!" I said dramatically holding out my new device.

It was a cylinder on the bottom and then the top was flat. It fit comfortably, and was about eight inches long and 6 inches in diameter. The flat part was 8 inches long and 5 inches tall. The device had a large screen on the flat top and two infra-red scanners on the top and bottom of the side of the device that faced the hand.

"What's it do?" she asked.

"It's supposed to be the ultimate in Trainer Tech! The screen can be used to watch movies, surf the web, play games or functions as a Pokedex! It even displays your available Pokemon and items! And the cool part is this:" I removed the screen from the gauntlet and I had an instant tablet. Then I grasped two opposite corners and tugged. The screen size increased without a strain! "Cool right? And these two scanners can be used two summon or return an item/Pokeball where it's turned into data and kept in the 10 terabyte memory available! The top one scans items and the the bottom deposits the items into your hand." Then I began to talk tech and about how cool it was, until May finally slapped me.

"So why do you have like 15?" she asked, only to be thrown one. The crystalline surface shone in the light. As we slid ours on, a rainbow of colors appeared and they changed softly, from all hues of the rainbow. It was designed so the colors could glow or look natural, depending on your choice. We scrolled through the opening guide, marveling at it's features: it was practically indestructible, waterproof and the works.

"Hey May, you know how I said no presents for 10 years when I got you Mareep? Well now it's 30 years." We laughed into the night.

* * *

**May's POV:**

I peered through Jayden's open door as he returned all of his Pokemon into the gauntlet. Then he summoned one item: his Rayquaza's Pokeball. He seemed to want to open it, but instead sealed it away. As he turned, I gasped; his eyes were red again! Then they flashed yellow and I had the urge to run and hide, but they turned to a calm blue, then green and then finally brown.

_Why does that happen? What's with Jayden? _I thought. He took out the green emerald necklace, a light pulsating inside the glowing gem. His hand glowed green and the gem turned white like a diamond. However, a new apparition appeared next to him: a glowing, green ghost-like thing. I felt power emanating from it and a word popped into my head: _Zenox_!

* * *

**Narrator's POV:**

As the apparition appeared six people stirred:

**Jayden** gasped as he felt the raw power. Lightning crackled around him and he gazed upon the freed entity. He hoped he was ready for the power...

**Gavin** woke up in a cold sweat. He felt the dust and powders in the room slowly rise and circulate around him. Then the rock at the sea floor, he felt it move and respond to his will. What was this strength he felt? He then groaned as his energy fluctuated. What the hell was happening?...

**Yamaki** roared as his power increased. The pool he was swimming in slowly opened a perfect circle to the bottom of the 12-foot deep water. The liquid around him slowly formed a circulating dome around him. What in the name of...

**Orange** huddled under the blanket. He poured water of his head, but it began to steam away. Small bursts of fire emanated from his breath, his hands were blazing hot. He had to control it! But why? Why did he feel so powerful, yet so weak?...

**Meku's **eyes widened as the power entered his conscious. He grinned maliciously and beckoned to his team. A large teenager in a read gym shirt and brown shorts cracked his knuckles and a tall lady in a black cloak smiled coldly. The three moved into the darkness of the night...

**Ash** panted, energy fluctuating in his body. Power unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Small gusts pushed papers off his desk, his Pokedex off of the table, and his backpack. Then a tremendous pressure built up, and with a roar, a massive burst of wind filled the room. The desk and chair flew into the wall, shattering. The door was ripped off of its hinges and the walls groaned with strain. What just happened?

* * *

**So what did happen? Will the group ever meet? Will we ever know what happened to Ash? Will I ever stop telling you questions I know the answer too? Likely not...'k bye!**


End file.
